Evangelion: XTreme Measures
by Volt Storm
Summary: Gendo fed up with Section2's incompetence hires new bodyguards for the pilots. The WeaponX team are the new security duty. Couples: WadeXRitsuko ChrisXMaya LoganXMisato
1. Outside Help

Evangelion: X-treme Measures

Chapter 1: Outside Help

* * *

In the halls of the secret underground base of NERV Shinji Ikari, Asuka Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Misato Katsuragi, and Ritsuko Akagi were walking to the office of the Gendo Ikari.

"What's the commander want with us anyway?" Asuka asked offhandedly.

"He said he had something to discuss with us, dealing with security measures." Misato answered.

A week earlier a group of terrorist attempted to kidnap the children. The children were unharmed but were chased for well over ten minutes before Section Two actually responded. Luckily the pilots were able to avoid the would-be captors by ducking into alleyways and cutting through parks to avoid them. The commander was furious over the incompetence of the so-called _security_ _force _of NERV.

_Especially when it endangered the life of his "precious" Rei. _Ritsuko thought bitterly.

The bottle blonde doctor found herself becoming more and more bitter and angry towards the world. She blamed this on her 'visits' to the commander and his seemingly uncalled for aggression towards her. Ritsuko was currently covering the proof of her lates visit with some make-up on her jaw. She hated herself for going to him but something in her kept sending her back, and each time Gendo had sent her with a bruise and her feeling dirty.

The group reached the large doors that led to the dark, grim office of the equally so commander.

They knocked and got a very cold.

"Come in." in response.

They entered and saw the dark man sitting at his large desk, Fuyutsuki was standing beside him as usual, along with Section Two Squad A, the very squad that had almost lost the pilots, standing on one side of the room. Our group decided to stand on the other side of the room away from the large, suit clad men.

"It has come to my attention that the ability of our current security force is inefficient." Gendo started. He looked toward the men standing on the far side of the room. "And to compensate for this inability to do the job handed to them, I am firing the pilots personal squad and getting outside help."

The group of Section Two agents looked up at the commander shocked they had just been fired and were being replaced. The pilots along with the two women were surprised by the turn of events, and glad about them. They had always been extremely annoyed by Section Two's incompetence, and had wanted better bodyguards for the pilots and the base which not long ago had been disabled by someone causing a blackout in the entire base during an Angel attack.

"The new security detail will arrive in two days, until then the pilots will remain at the base. Dismissed." Gendo stated.

Both groups left the man's office. Asuka had a complete bitch fit over the fact she had to stay here for two days.

"I WILL NOT STAY HERE FOR TWO DAYS!!" Asuka yelled in the NERV break room, where Misato and Ritsuko had taken the pilots to discuss sleeping arrangements.

"Yes you will Asuka." Misato said going into her 'Major Mode' tone of voice. "We can't risk you or any of the other pilots when you have no escort."

"We did perfectly fine when those idiots at Section Two were guarding us!" Asuka countered.

"Let her go Misato, with any luck she'll get taken by slave traders. I hear a pretty German gets a nice price on the black market." Ritsuko said with obvious annoyance in her voice. The occupants in the room looked at the blonde scientist in shock at her bluntness, including Asuka.

"OH! Fine! I'll stay here at this stupid base!" Asuka said stomping out of the room heading towards the barracks that NERV rarely used but had incase of lock down built them. The other two pilots eventually left also, to get ready for bed.

"Thanks for earlier Ritz. Asuka can be a handful, but I think that scare made her be quiet." Misato said sitting next to her college friend, who was currently typing at her laptop.

"It wasn't a scare. I really hope the little bitch gets kidnaped. She's not that hard to replace." Ritsuko said. Not once looking up from her laptop.

Misato stared at her friend with wide eyes. She stood up abruptly, which caught Ritsuko's attention.

"You know if I knew you'd eventually become some bitter old woman, I don't think we'd be friends ." Misato said without looking at Ritsuko before leaving the break room.

"M-Misato! Wait!" Ritsuko tried to talk to her friend but she was gone. Ritsuko knew she was becoming bitter but if she was bitter enough that Misato was rejecting her something was wrong in her life.

_Duh _She thought.

Of course something was wrong with her life. She was helping Gendo Ikari, a man she was sleeping with, but showed her not one ounce of kindness, destroy the world so he could be reunited with his dead wife.

A lump formed in Ritsuko's throat. She was going to help destroy the world, kill millions of people, and for what! She wasn't getting anything!

The only reason she didn't do something to deify Gendo and his plan was because either Gendo or SEELE would kill her if she didn't do what they said, and as much as Ritsuko hated what she was doing; she wanted to live more than stop it.

Ritsuko felt something wet on her face. She brought her hand up and felt.

_Tears_

In the years that followed her mother's death and since she had been helping Gendo, Ritsuko had cried not once. It made her feel weak. And now that she was crying, she felt just that-weak-hopeless, lost, scared, tired of trying to cover up her feelings of insecurity she couldn't take it. She wouldn't. Ritsuko held herself and cried herself to sleep that night, in the NERV break room, alone.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

The same group from two days prior along with Gendo and Fuyutsuki were currently walking to the NERV heli-pad to meet the new security force. Gendo had let no detail about who the team was or where they came from get out. The whole group was curious about who would be guarding the pilots.

They came up to the heli-pad just in time to see a large military helicopter land on the concrete slab. The NERV crew walked up to the helicopter and when the rotors stopped spinning the back ramp lowered and out came a US military colonel, according to his uniform, of middle age with a crew cut, and dark aviator sunglasses that covered his eyes completely. He walked over to Gendo and saluted.

"Commander Ikari. It's nice to finally meet you." The colonel said extending his hand.

"It nice to meet you to Col. Stryker. I'll leave the group to you." Gendo said. Not accepting the hand and walking back into NERV base Fuyutsuki following close behind. The colonel seemed shaken but shook it off and faced our group of pilots along with Misato and Ritsuko.

"Well." He said with a smile. "I guess the man in charge of the organization that's going to save the world is busy. My name is Colonel William Stryker, US Military, head of the Weapon X program." He said extending his hand to the two adults who this time shook his hand.

"Weapon X? Never heard of it." Asuka said in tone that said 'If I've never heard of it then it's useless'.

"Special branch of the US Army, controlled by the United Nations, top secret, even to evangelion pilots. Specializing in Anti-terrorist and other _special _operations. When we heard about NERV needing new bodyguards for the children that will save the earth we jumped right on it." He said with a tone that said 'You ain't shit so shut up'.

"I guess I should introduce the team." Colonel Stryker said turning towards the helicopter, just in time to see a Korean man descending down the ramp, dressed in a white dress shirt, black tie, black slacks, black shoes, and a pair of nice looking pistols on either shoulder in a holster.

"This is David North. Codename 'Zero'. Expert Marksman, and my second in command." Colonel Stryker told the group

"Call me Zero please. Pleasure to meet you." He said extending his hand.

Next a large, lumbering man in a black coat with large side burns and deadly looking claws extending past his finger tips.

"Victor Creed, Canadian, expert tracker, and..." Stryker paused to look at his claws. "Very unique individual."

"Hey." Victor said in a dark voice that unnerved the pilots and the two women.

Victor noticed Shinji staring at his claws.

"Don't worry kid. The only way your gonna see me use these is when someone messes with yah." Victor said holding his hand up, and chuckled when Shinji shivered slightly.

"Next we have." Stryker started and turned to see an African-American man in a hat and sunglasses, walking down with a man probably about Misato and Ritsuko's age, with spiky, brown hair, a red tank top on and twin katanas on his back.

"John Wraith and Wade Wilson." Colonel Stryker said.

"Ev'ning." Wraith said tipping his hat.

"Howdy." Wade said tipping an imaginary hat to mock Wraith, John took it in with a laugh.

"Um, excuse me." Asuka said with her hands at her hips. The two group sturned to look at her.

"These goofs don't exactly look like military personnel. How are they gonna protect us? They look like a bunch of amatue..." Asuka saw a flash out silver and noticed one of her bangs were missing. She looked up and saw Wade had a sword out and a smirk on his face.

"Haircut?" He said with sarcasm. Suddenly John Wraith was replaced by a cloud of smoke and a _BAMF!_

"Sorry miss." John said now behind Asuka, startling her. "But Wade doesn't like his skills being down played."

"But my mouth you can down play. Cause I talk all the time, seriously all the time. Just yack yack yack yack-OW!" Wade replied before being smacked by a large, muscular man with a tattoo on his arm. Beside him was a scrawny, blonde man, who looked rather nervous.

"Fred Dukes and Chris Bradley." Colonel Stryker told the group.

"Geez, Fred you got a fat hand!" Wade yelled out.

"What was that? A joke about my weight?" Fred said.

"No not at all Shamoo." Wade said with a smile.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Fred yelled in fury, with a fist raised.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Wade screamed comically. He ran right past the group, dodging Dukes punch, and headed towards NERV HQ, all the while screaming.

"AH! LOOK OUT! KING KONG'S ON THE LOOSE! RUN!" He screamed running at full speed.

"GET BACK HERE WADE!" Fred yelled after him.

The two groups looked on in either amusement or embarrassment.

"We're actually more disciplined than we look." Chris said with a look of amusement.

* * *

Author's Notes-

Sparky Storm: Ah, here it is the first chapter of my Wolverine Origins/ Evangelion Crossover.

Okay

1) I won't use all the Angel fights after this, they'll still happen but it will be mentioned unless I can figure out a way for the Weapon X team to help somehow.

2) Wolverine will appear and he will have adamantium just not now.

3) There will be couples. They will be Maya and Chris, and... that's all I got so far.

Wade: Can I have the blonde?

Spark Storm: Uh. You want Ritsuko?

Wade: Hell yeah! Kinda reminds me of a young Bea Arthur.

Sparky Storm: I don't know.

Wade: I'll give you twenty bucks.

Sparky Storm: (Blinks) Ritsuko, your gonna date Wade in the story!

Ritsuko: What!?

Sparky Storm/Wade: Gotta Go!


	2. Show and Tell

Evangelion: X-Treme Measures

Chapter 2: Show and Tell

* * *

The people at NERV were getting nervous about the new security for the pilots. They knew nothing about the group, it was obvious that Wade had a disdain for Asuka and her over grown mouth but a slight interest in the blonde scientist of NERV Ritsuko Akagi; but other than that people didn't know a damn thing about them.

They were very strange. John Wraith always seemed to be in two places at once, the next day after they arrived Chris Bradley had fixed Maya's laptop which had been infected with a virus which almost wiped her hard drive without even pressing a single key.

Which made the brunette bridge bunny take a liking to the close shaved man. Fred Dukes was able to do things even a man of his size, which was well over six foot, should not have been able to do. Wade Wilson had reflexes that were incredible, shown when he caught Ritsuko and her lunch tray after she slipped on a spill in the lunch room (1). Zero had the same reflexes it seemed, and everybody noticed Victor's claws and fangs.

However the group seemed to know the NERV group like they had known them their whole lives, which further unnerved NERV. The commander had not told them anything other than their purpose here, to protect the pilots, but nothing else.

Col. Stryker never shed any light on the situation either. And now both groups were in a NERV truck going to a conference for another company, with another robot that they claimed would replace EVA. So the pilots, Misato, Ritsuko, Wade were sitting on one side of the truck staring at Victor, Fred, John, Chris, and Zero who were staring at them. Wade was sharpening his swords, which Asuka didn't comment on as her hair had just grown back. Zero was checking his guns, and Victor was, for lack of a word, fiddling with his clawed hands.

"You know why these are my favorite weapons Shinji?" Wade said to his neighbor.

"Uh, n-no." Shinji said nervously, glancing at the some what unstable bodyguard.

"Because." Wade said leaning down toward the young man. "They're memorable. You bust one of these out at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, heh nobody will ever forget that."

"Mr. Wilson, stop scaring the pilot." Misato said in her best authority voice, which didn't work.

"I'm not scaring him Chesty McDouble-D." Wade said sending The Weapon X team into a roar of laughter, except for Zero and Fred.

"WHAT"D YOU CALL ME?!" Misato yelled at the man.

"Hard of hearing?" Wade said.

"Wade, stop antagonizing the lady." Fred said staring daggers at the smaller man.

"Why Freddy boy? I haven't had this much fun since Jimmy le-" Wade started until a large, clawed hand grabbed his throat.

"Don't. Mention. That. Name." Victor said punctuating each word with enough malice most of the people in the car back away from the two men as far as they could.

"Sure thing Vicki." Wade said with a smile.

Victor let go of him, sat back down across the aisle, and sent a glare to all the people in the car to show the seriousness in his threats. The tension in the car was eased slightly by the driver.

"Ma'am, there's a block in the road."

Misato and Ritsuko turned around in their seats and saw a large semi-truck blocking the road.

"Can we go around?" Misato asked the driver.

"I don't think so ma'am. I-" The driver never got a chance to finish his sentence as a bullet came through the windshield, while another truck came up from behind them.

"Get down!" Misato said pulling out her pistol.

Out of the alleys and the truck behind and in front of them about two dozen armed men ran out.

"Wraith, get this truck moving." Zero shouted ducking down in the large space between the seats.

"Right!" Wraith _bamphed_ to the driver seat scooting the driver over to the passenger seat, while ducking bullets.

"Victor!" He yelled to Victor who had already opened the door and was half way out. He looked back.

"Do what you do." Was all Zero could say to the feral soldier.

Victor grinned and jumped out, claws bared taking out two men before anyone could say anything else.

"Wade! Take the back truck, I'll take the front. Chris, Fred keep them safe!" Zero said as he and Wade went weapons blazing to take on the men. Fred stationed himself in front of the open right side door.

When Misato was about to tell him to get inside when two men armed with shotguns came running up to the large man.

"Move it fat ass!" The first man said pointing his gun at Dukes.

Fred looked at the man, smirked and grabbed the barrel of the gun, crushing it. He then grabbed the head of the stunned man and slammed it into the side of the truck, leaving behind a good sized dent in it. He then stepped up to the other man who had been to shocked at his friend's end to move, and Fred punched his head right off. Sending it flying several yards away.

Misato was about to comment when a man flung the door Bradley had been guarding, only to be met with a 9mm round to the face, courtesy of Bradley. Another man came up and made grab for Asuka who was sitting closest to the door, only to meet the same fate. Bradley leaned his head out the door slightly to see that the men were coming from the back where Wade was. The men had apparently realized that they were no match for the sword swinging mad man and were going directly for the truck. Chris saw four men heading for his door, he threw his pistol to the ground and aimed his hand for the group.

"What are you doing?" Asuka asked hiding behind him.

"This." Chris said coldly as a bolt of lightning shot out of his finger tips and went straight for the four men, hitting and killing them all.(2)

Asuka's eyes widened.

Shinji and Rei who Misato was currently laying on to protect them, were watching Fred taking a barrage of bullets and acting like they were flies.

Ritsuko was looking out the back of the truck and saw Wade swinging his katanas at amazing speeds, cutting down five men in a moment, while seven already lay dead at his feet.

More men were swarming out of the alleys surrounding the street. The group was bunkered down waiting for the attack to be over.

They were met by either a blockade of bullets fired out of the precise and deadly guns of Agent Zero, or sliced and diced by victor and his claws.

Zero ran at a group of about ten men with about five following them. Zero swung his arms down from above his head and fired his guns dropping the group of ten men like they were dominos being knocked down by a child, he seized a sub-machine gun from one of them before it even hit the ground and fired it blowing holes in the five behind the others.

Misato peered out of the window to see Victor surrounded by about seven men, or they were surrounded by him. She couldn't tell with Victor grabbing a man by the throat pulling him into the path of several bullets as a human shield, threw the dead man aside, slit the throats of two near by others in just a second and jumping several feet in the air and landing on about three men.

Fred was currently throwing men away as they bum rushed him trying to defeat the man.

Chris had taken to fighting with a combination of his pistol and his bolts.

Wade was slicing bullets in mid-air and sending them behind him as he pirouetted toward a surviving man near his truck.

Wraith had taken out his pistol and while he tried to get the truck out of there he fired a few rounds making the men who tried to come from the front only target him more.

"Fuck this!" He shouted then _bamphed_ behind the back seat grabbed Misato, Shinji, and Rei and _bamphed_ about a block away where they could still hear the gunfire but were relatively safe.

"Stay here." He said calmly and disappeared with a _bamph_. He soon returned with a startled Ritsuko and Asuka.

He disappeared again and didn't appear until a few minutes later, except he was walking down the street followed by Wade, Zero, Bradley, Fred, Victor, and he was holding a battle shotgun with an attached grenade launcher. The group was bloody, but not from them but the enemy.

The NERV group stared at them like they were some sort of ancient gods of war that had stepped off the battle field. In the end the NERV casualties were one driver, the enemy casualties were forty-two unidentified men.

_Six Hours Later_

The group had reported into the conference and not even caring about it. The NERV crew because they were too shaken by the bloodbath that they had witnessed, and The Weapon X crew didn't care because they didn't need to. In the end the new company couldn't get any attention because they sounded too much like the Jet Alone robot incident.

The two teams currently were sitting in the pilots' hotel room. Wraith and Chris were staring at the floor, Wade and Victor were conversing about who had gotten more enemies, Zero was leaning against the wall, and Fred was eating a sandwich. (3)

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT EARLIER!" Misato yelled suddenly, tired of the silence between the group.

Everybody from Weapon X looked to Zero. He sighed and pushed off the wall slightly.

"After Second Impact, some anomalies started to occur in America and a few other countries. The UN was too busy dealing with the recovery effort of the world to care so they went largely unchecked. The anomalies were people with special powers. Mutants." He explained. He waited a moment to let the information sink in.

"The US made a special program to find, kill, or use these mutants. Weapon X."

"We are all mutants the program found some use in and wanted us to be apart of a team that deals with mutants and other problems." John added.

"We all have abilities that make us unique. Victor has a healing factor which allows him to heal from any wound in just minutes, Wade and I have enhanced reflexes and speed, Chris is a technopath and can shoot bursts of lightning. John can teleport, and Fred's indestructible."

"Some of us have also been given an artificial healing factor." Chris piped up.

The NERV group was quiet and while unsure about the situation they were sure of one thing.

Team X was not to be messed with.

* * *

Authors Notes: Yeah! I Updated! I chose to make this chapter a pure action chapter and I wanted to show off the powers of Team X. I think I did pretty good.

1- Yeah I stole that from the Spider Man movie SO WHAT?

2- I did give Chris his powers from the comics, because I wanted him to fight a little more than the movie.

3- Hey a man's gotta eat.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Merc With A Mouth

Evangelion: X-Treme Measures

Chapter 3: Merc with a Mouth

* * *

"DIG IN!" Misato cheered to her table mates at the steak house they were at. The people around the newly appointed major cheered and started to enjoy their meals.

"Thanks for the dinner Misato." Shinji said shyly.

"Yeah thanks Misato!" Asuka said tearing ravenously into her steak. She was only rivaled by Fred Dukes in her enjoyment of the red meat.

"No problem you guys! Just giving you guys a reward for a job well done.

It was just after the latest Angel attack. This one had attempted to destroy NERV with some sort of kamikaze dive straight into Tokyo-3. The pilots had used their Evangelions to 'catch' the invader by using their AT-Fields. Everyone was ecstatic about the pilots success. Although Misato would have gone bankrupt with this dinner had she not had the help of three mutant bodyguards.

She turned to Zero, Wade, and John Wraith.

_Thank You!_ Misato mouthed to the three men.

"Not a problem Miss Katsuragi. It's a pleasure to reward the kids who are gonna save out ass's (1)." Said Wade chewing an a french fry.

"Plus, just consider 'dis a substitute for not invitin' us to your promotion party." John Wraith told her picking at his salad.

"Yeah but how can you guys help me as much as you did? Weapon X pay better than NERV?" Misato asked wondering how they were paying for the whole meal, while she was pretty much covering the tip.

"Nope, Stryker pays for pretty much everything we do." Zero said after swallowing a piece of steak.

"Plus. We have his credit card number!" Wade said in a loud whisper.

Misato laughed while Zero glared before also succumbing to the laughter at the table.

"Besides we figured we should pay for the dinner since _someone_ is eating three!" John said glancing at Fred. Fred caught the glance while chewing on a huge mouthful of steak.

"What?" He said with his mouth full.

Wraith just shook his head.

"Plus with Rei just eating salad." Bradley motioned toward the blue haired pilot.

"Yeah Wonder Girl! I thought you said you 'Don't enjoy eating meat'?" Asuka asked the girl next to her while she gnawed on a chunk of meat (2).

"Mr. North said it would be respectful to join you." Rei said without looking at the German. Misato glanced at the Korean.

"The teams the first thing. Personal stuff second. Zero said munching on a fry. He then glanced to the side of the table where a guest seemed to have joined them.

"Well look who we have here. The Earth's saviors and their bodyguards. Room for four more?" Kaji said followed by Touji, Kensuke, and Hikari.

"KAJI!!!" Both Misato and Asuka yelled at the same time. Asuka because she was trying to make sure her dreamboat hadn't seen her over zealous eating of beef, and Misato for her hope of not running into her former lover for ten minutes being dashed.

"I just thought the pilots would like their friends to be around them for a victory celebration." Kaji said with his best grin.

"Well actually Kaji, the guys are paying for this and we're already taking up enough of their paychecks." Misato said panicking, trying to come up with an excuse to get rid of the unshaven spy.

"NONSENSE! Any reason to spend Stryker's money is a reason to party!" Wade said scooting another table next to the one they were already using to accommodate the new arrivals.

"_WADE!" _Misato growled through gritted teeth.

"Perfect!" Kaji said excitedly as he and the other kids got seated.

"So Major Katsuragi? Who are you seeing out of these gentlemen?" Kaji said jokingly.

"WHAT!?" Misato said insulted. In truth every time Kaji, a person who she actually held in high regard, said something along those line, she felt as if he were calling her a slut.

"What? Can't an old friend come and enjoy your company _Major_?" The spy said, sensing her tension.

"Only when your quiet Kaji." Misato said, her voice seething with anger.

"Oh come on now, can't I compliment the most beautiful woman in Tokyo-3?" Kaji said trying to worm his way into Misato pants.(3)

"Sorry to correct you pal. But my woman's the hottest woman on the planet." Wade said sticking out his chest in pride.

"You really like Ritz don't you Wade?" Misato said smiling at the man, both for possibly getting her friend out of her depression and for changing the subject away from her.

"I would if she'd pay attention to me! WAH!" Wade said with little anime tears in his eyes(4).

"Oh just give her time. Ritsuko always like taking it slow in college." Misato said smiling at the swordsman.

"I SHALL NEVER GIVE UP!" Wade said comically.

_Meanwhile at NERV_

Ritsuko was sitting at her desk, going over the repairs that would have to be done to Unit-1 when suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello, Dr. Akagi speaking." Ritsuko answered.

_-Akagi-_

"Commander!" The blonde said in shock.

_-As you know I'm returning to Japan tomorrow afternoon. I was wondering if you would be at my home for dinner tomorrow evening.-_

Ritsuko wanted to say no, she wanted to refuse. But something in her mind always said that she would never have anything better than this.

"Of course commander."

_Two days later_

Wade, our resident maniac, was walking around the NERV underground base. It was his day off of baby sitting duty for the pilots so he was getting himself acquainted with the extensive base, just incase.

Suddenly he heard a strange noise.

_Is that crying?_ He thought looking around for the source of the sound.

He followed his ear to a nearby door. He recognized the door as leading to Ritsuko's lab.

_Someone crying in Dr. Hottie's lab?_ Wade thought putting his ear to the door.

He tried to open the door but found it locked.

"HA! No lock can stop the force of a well placed katana!" Wade exclaimed, while jabbing his sword into the counsel next to the door. He quietly slide the door open. He snuck into the lab and close the door stealthily. He snuck towards the sound of sobbing. What he found was a mop of blonde hair, face down on her crossed arms, sobbing heavily. Wade approached cautiously.

"Ritsuko?" He asked worried.

The blonde doctor sat up at her desk quickly.

"Wade!?" She asked, giving Wade a good look at her tear stained cheeks, her red, stuffy eyes, and the bruise underneath her eye.

"Who hit you?" Wade asked kneeling down to her level to get a look at her bruise. She panicked and pulled away from him.

"I-it's nothing Wade! Just an accident." She said trying to make him leave.

"Oh your crying about an accident? That's a few hours old." Wade said seeing that the wound was new but not fresh. Wade was trying to get a hold of her hands so he could examine the wound.

"Stop struggling, damn it!" Wade said having a hold of one wrist.

"Wade go away! You can't help me!"Ritsuko said trying to push his hand away from her wrist allowing Wade to grab her other one.

"Thank you! Now let me see that bruise." Wade said getting closer to her face to get a better look.

Ritsuko deciding that she couldn't avoid this, looked over her recent suitor.

He was very toned and muscular.

_Probably from all that fighting_. Ritsuko inferred.

He always wore a tank top allowing everyone to see his powerful arms.

Ritsuko moved her observations up to his face. He had luscious brown hair that was usually spiked. His tanned skin was flawless, no scars or defects. Not even a scratch from shaving it seemed. His chocolate brown eyes were unwavering in his observations of her bruise.

"Alright. Who's the dead man who slugged you?" Wade said standing up and looking down at the scientist.

"You can't help me Wade drop it." Ritsuko said wiping away her remaining tears.

Wade looked at the scientist for the hundredth time since he had seen her. Pale, smooth skin. Blonde, soft, shoulder length hair. Beautiful, sharp, green eyes that put fear into her subordinates. Her wonderful bust that Wade stared at when she used big words.

"Let me be the judge of that. Tell me." He said crossing his hand over his chest.

"No." Ritsuko said crossing her hands over her chest. To Wade she was looking like a small child.

"Now." Wade said getting in her face. Ritsuko decided to just say it and hope he wasn't crazy enough to do anything.

"It was the commander." Ritsuko said plainly.

Wade stared at her incredulously.

"You are the dumbest smartest chick ever." Wade said almost seriously.

"What?" Ritsuko said with a raised eyebrow.

"You could get anybody in this base with that body and you go after the Grim Reaper?" Wade said making a face at the mention of Gendo.

"I know I'm stupid for going with him, but I think your over exaggerating about my body. No body has asked me out in a while." Ritsuko said somberly.

"Well maybe if you smiled once in a while people wouldn't be so intimidated." Wade said smiling at the bottle blonde.

"Not easy to smile at people now a days." Ritsuko said remembering what she was doing to the world in secret.

"I smile all the time. And I kill people!" Wade said with a gleam of insanity in his eye.

"Well your you and I'm me." Ritsuko said trying to hide a smile from the mercenary.

"If I was you I'd wear skimpy outfit's everywhere!" Wade told her.

Ritsuko tried to stifle a laugh. Anybody else had said that, she would be royally pissed but something about Wade made everybody like him somehow, no matter how much shit he talked.

"And look at myself naked!" Wade added.

"WADE!" Ritsuko laughed out loud.

"Hey you started it!" Wade said, pointing a finger at her.

"Now if you excuse me." Wade said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuko said calming down from the laughing fit she had.

"To go tell the whole team about the commander and then spread horrible rumors about him." Wade said looking over his shoulder at her before leaving.

Ritsuko shook her head and smiled at the antics of the man. She had no idea in two days time everybody would look at the commander and giggle, imagining Gendo wearing long silk gowns when at home. As stated by one- Wade Wilson.

**Author's Notes: Yeah I finally updated my story!!! Alright First some thanks.**

**Cylon One: Thanks for your reviews and your list of mistakes I had made. You pointed some out I had seen before and ones I hadn't noticed. I want my stories to have the least amount of mistakes I can have.**

**Next some Chapter Notes**

**1: I have no idea if that's how you spell the plural form of ass. But I tried.**

**2: I have never written the word 'meat' this much before.**

**3: I. Do. Not. Like. Kaji. Deal with it.**

**4: I don't actually watch a lot of anime when you add in all the shows I watch. But when ever the little anime tears come in I have no idea why but I laugh.**

**Alright I made some progress with the Wade/Ritsuko story in this chapter and some more casual interaction between the pilots and Team X. **

**I also mentioned my first Angel battle. I didn't put it in this chapter because I want to make Team X help out in the battles and I had no idea how I could make them help out in that one. Wait till next one! **

**For those wondering where's Wolverine? **

**Wait till next chapter! **

**I know the next chapter will be big! **

**I promise.**

**I hope some people like this chapter and my story.**

**And now OMAKE!!!!**

**Omake 1:**

"Now if you excuse me." Wade said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuko said calming down from the laughing fit she had.

"To go tell the whole team about the commander and then spread horrible rumors about him." Wade said looking over his shoulder at her before leaving.

"Like what?" The bottle blonde asked.

"I don't know." Wade said turning on his heel to face her again.

"Maybe something about him taking it in the ass." He said.

"How did you know we did t-" Ritsuko put her hand over mouth when she realized the situation.

Wade stared at her wide eyed. Before running over and kneeling.

"MARRY ME!" He said holding her hand.

**Omake 2:**

"Now if you excuse me." Wade said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuko said calming down from the laughing fit she had.

"To go tell the whole team about the commander and then make him pay for hitting you." Wade said looking over his shoulder at her before leaving.

"Like how?" Ritsuko asked.

"You'll see." He answered slowly.

_A Week Later_

Gendo Ikari was sitting in his office doing what little paperwork he actually had to do, when he suddenly heard a commotion coming from outside his office. Including gunfire.

Gendo waited for the sound to stop, knowing that _his _Section-2 unit were well trained. When the noise of the fight stopped he approached the door slowly.

When he was a few feet away the door swung open! There stood a man with a think, square jaw. Slicked back, black hair. Dressed in black battle armor, with a skull painted on his chest.

"Gendo Ikari." The man's thick gravely voice said with danger.

The once intimidating commander was trembling like a little boy.

"T-the P-p-punisher!" The man squeaked like a bitch.

"Right in one." Frank Castle said before unloading a whole clip on the deserving, evil man.

After the deed was done The Punisher turned and stepped over the dead bodies of Section-2 agents, walking out of the hidden base.

Several miles away a certain sword swinging mad man was laughing maniacally to himself.

**Omake 3:**

"Now if you excuse me." Wade said heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ritsuko said calming down from the laughing fit she had.

"To go tell the whole team about the commander and then make him pay for hitting you." Wade said looking over his shoulder at her before leaving.

"Like how?" Ritsuko asked.

"You'll see." He answered slowly.

_A Week Later_

Gendo Ikari was sitting in his office doing what little paperwork he actually had to do, when suddenly a soul-searing maniacal laugh surged through the halls of NERV.

The evil man shook in his seat, reaching for his gun under his desk.

Just as he had it placed on his desk the door literally flew off the hinges and fell to the floor with a boom. In walked in what looked like vengeance itself. A creature with a flaming skull for a head, clad in black biker gear walked in to the office and stopped about six feet from the desk of the scared little man.

"W-w-who are you?" Gendo asked trembling.

The creatures response was to put his right foot forward and point a bony, flaming, demon finger at him.

"_Guilty"_ It said. The creature closed the distance between them, ignoring the bullets bouncing off him, and grabbed the cowering man by the collar before slamming him against the wall with such force the man nearly blacked out.

"_Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent. FEEL THEIR PAIN!!!!!!!"_ The creature said staring Gendo in the eyes.

The halls of NERV were filled with the commander's screams of anguish.

Several miles away a spiky haired swordsmen commented to no one in particular.

"You'd be surprised how many ads you can find on Craigslist."


	4. Bolt

Evangelion: X-Treme Measures

Chapter 4: Bolt

**Authors Notes: Alright I had to re-write this chapter before I made the next chapter, but it was such a pain because of serious writers block. Please Review or I'm not making the next chapter. **

* * *

Victor lumbered almost menacingly through the halls of NERV. He had a menacing, almost insane grin on his face. He was 'happy', people could see that, but no one, not even his own team knew why. But Team X knew one thing, when Victor was happy, something bad was going to happen. They never knew what was going to happen, but something always did. The team watched Victor extremely close, but nothing seemed to happen. Victor wasn't acting like he usually does when he's about to commit some horrible act to some one near him. It's almost as if what he was going to do was taking place someplace else.

_The Canadian Rockies_

A muscular man, with well defined sideburns and chiseled appearance walked out of a cabin high up on a mountain just outside of a small logging town. When you took in the appearance of this man you could see two things, one he had just woken up and was content about his life.

But you could also see that this was one of few times in his life he was content. When looking at this man you could see he had been in more than one major conflict in his life. The look in his eyes were consistent with a veteran of war, having seen death, destruction, and violence that few, if any had seen.

He looked over the vast mountains that surrounded his home untouched by the disaster of Second Impact and smiled.

"Hey." He heard behind him.

He turned around and looked with much affection in his eyes at a beautiful woman with tan skin, raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a sexy curvy body.

"Hey." He replied back walking into the embrace of the woman.

They retreated back into the cabin, unaware of how there lives were going to be changed in the next few days.

This man's name was James Logan Howlett.

_Back in Tokyo-3 (1)_

"WE CAN'T STOP IT!" Aoba, one of the bridge technicians, hollered to the bridge crew.

"IT'S HACKING THE SYSTEM! IT GOING THROUGH ALL THE FILES!" Hyuga the other technician with glasses shouted.

A new Angel had made itself known during a experiment with a auto-pilot system for the Evangelions, however this Angel was microscopic and acted like a living computer.

The children were ejected from the base to prevent corruption of them and the EVAs. The Angel had hacked into the base's computer system, The MAGI, and was scanning the files of NERV, looking for something.

_Self-destruct sequence initiating. _The hollow voice of the computer echoed through NERV.

"WHAT!" Misato said trying to control the situation to the best of her abilities, but paled in the face of a threat that could destroy them without them even being able to counter-attack.

_Deliberating._ The computer voice once again sounded.

"What's happening!?" Misato asked trying to figure out the words flashing on the screen.

"The MAGI won't do anything unless all three components of it agree on the command given to it." Ritsuko explained from her spot in the shadows.

"How long will that take?" Misato asked the head scientist.

"The MAGI won't do anything normally that will lead to there destruction, or ours." She explained.

"Under normal circumstances." She added dryly.

Suddenly the screen showing the three computers that made up the MAGI showed one of the computers, Balthasar, had approved the self-destruct sequence.

"You mean like when it's not under an Angel's influence." Misato stated.

"Yep." The bottle blond said.

The computer showed that the Angel was starting to infect the second computer.

"Get out of the way!" Ritsuko said shoving Hyuga to the side and began to type furiously on the computer at his station. The group that had assembled on the bridge gazed at the scientist as text scrolled along the screen.

Suddenly the screen showed the Angel's infection of the MAGI had stopped.

The blonde released a held breath,

_NERV briefing room, 20 minutes later_

Standing around the holographic table of the NERV briefing room were Commander Ikari, Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki, Ritsuko,and Misato. Standing a few feet off to the side were Chris, Wade, and Zero.

"What's the situation." Gendo asked.

"The Angel is similar to a DNA-based computer."Ritsuko explained.

"DNA-based computer?" Stryker asked.

"Yes. It's so small it's able to interact with computers, and it's currently infecting the MAGI at an incredible rate of speed." Ritsuko responded.

"Like a computer virus." Chris finished for the scientist.

"Yes. It's also able to adapt to any attack we throw at it. We've used lasers and ozone to get rid of it. But it now thrives in ozone-" Ritsuko sighed "-and the lasers have no effect."

"How much time do we have?" Gendo inquired.

"Two hours-tops before the Angel can fight again." Ritsuko answered

"Sir, as Operations Director, I suggest we destroy the MAGI to prevent further infection from the Angel." Misato stated.

"Impossible! The MAGI is too important to destroy!" Ritsuko said.

"Even as a last resort." She said glaring at the major.

"If we don't do something we'll be destroyed, along with the MAGI!" Misato shouted at the scientist.

"And if we destroy the MAGI when we kill the Angel Tokyo-3 won't be able to run!" Ritsuko countered.

"Enough." Gendo said.

"Akagi, I expect that you, as head scientist, to figure out a way to stop this Angel and soon. Evacuate EVA Unit-01 to the surface, we can't have the Angel corrupt the Evangelions. Dismissed." The grim commander said before leaving.

"Yes Commander." The scientist said with irritation in her voice.

Stryker turned on his heel and looked at Wade and Chris.

"Wilson. Bradley. Find a way to help anyway you can. Zero come with me." He said before leaving. Zero following close behind.

Chris and Wade looked at each other with a conspiratory glace.

"I guess there's really nothing we can do can we?" Chris asked.

"No. Not really." Ritsuko said

"For now just patrol the hallways and find something to do."Misato said before sighing "Hopefully a miracle will save us."

Wade and Chris saluted before leaving, a plan already stirring in their heads.

_NERV Main Bridge_

Ritsuko, Misato, and the bridge crew were trying to figure out a way to delay and/or destroy the on the bridge were John Wraith, Fred Dukes, Victor Creed, and Kaji Ryoji.

Kaji had reported to his superiors about the new arrivals to NERV and had asked for any and all information on them, they found nothing.

Kaji didn't like not having any cards in the little game he had to play at NERV. As long as he couldn't predict what these people were going to do he didn't like them.

Team X knew about Kaji's misgivings about them and came to the agreement that if he tried anything, strike him down. Plain. Simple. Team X's favorite words.

_Hallway leading to the MAGI_

Two guards were always protecting the NERV super computer, all and all a boring job. That was until one got hit with a bolt of electricity that knocked him out, and the other got the butt of a katana to the face!

"Since when do you and me have the same ideas about something?" Wade asked wiping the blood off his favorite pants.

"I don't know but it's starting to worry me." Chris said walking up to the door console.

"Maybe I'll get you your own pair of swords." Wade joked. Chris rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to the console next to the door.

"So what's the plan-Bolt?" Wade asked looking over the other man's shoulder. Chris cringed at his nickname.

"Well. I'm gonna hack the console and break us into here." Chris said putting his hand on the console, the screen for the console glowed and the door opened. Chris looked at Wade, not knowing if there were more guards inside he said.

"You go first."

"Sure." Wade said strolling into the room. When Chris heard no gun fire he assumed it was safe.

"Now I'm going to try and get rid of the Angel by hacking the computer." Chris said stepping up to the large structure that held the MAGI.

"If that doesn't work?" Wade asked.

"I don't know." Chris said placing his hand on the large box.

"If you die...I'm taking your stuff." Wade said as the world went black for Chris

Chris was suspended in a world of blackness. He could feel everything but there was nothing around him just blackness.

"What in the world?" Chris said out loud.

Then a enormous sound erupted from behind, he swirled around. Where he came face to face with a humongous -for lack of a better word- cloud of light. Chris stared at the cloud, tilting his head to the side.

"What are you?" He asked to no one. The cloud roared! Massive tentacles wrapped around Chris and began squeezing him.

"The Angel!" Chris said struggling against the tentacles. Chris concentrated and tried to attack the Angel with his elecrokenesis, but the Angel seemed to absorb it. The cloud changed color and began to drain the energy out of Chris.

_Alright if that doesn't work lets try this. _Chris thought as he began to drag himself and the Angel back to consciousness. All the while the Angel was draining him, taking his energy, and DNA...

_NERV Main Bridge._

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! An ear piercing scream ripped through NERV.

"What was that!?" Misato said racing, along with everyone else, to investigate. After running through a few hallways they saw Chris and Wade running like maniacs.

"What's going on?" Ritsuko asked.

"We tried to kill the Angel by hacking the MAGI." Wade said.

"WHAT!?"Ritsuko glared at the two mutants.

"Actually ma'am." Maya said holding up a portable screen she took before leaving the main bridge. "The MAGI shows no sign of any infection from the Angel."

"Thats doesn't excuse them, for breaking into the MAGI." Ritsuko seethed.

"It also didn't kill the Angel." Chris said. His statement was punctuated by a loud roar through the halls of NERV.

Down the hallway a grotesque creature appeared. It appeared cybernetic, with a large glass eye, wires and metal all around it's hulking body. It stood at least ten feet, and all it's limbs were deformed.

"What is that?" Misato said in horror.

"That's where the Angel went." Chris said.

The Angel saw the group of people and charged. Victor roared and charged back, when the two met the angel swung it's largest arm at Victor who jumped over the appendage and latched himself on to the Angels mutated shoulders.

"I think Victor's got the right idea." Wraith said before teleporting to a near by fire station and grabbing the fire axe before joining the fight.

"Hey! This one's mine!" Victor said ducking another arm trying to swat him away.

"At least he's not just trying to kill you now!" Wraith said bamphing away from an attack.

"Not the poi-"Victor started before the Angel grabbed him and slammed him into Wraith. The Angel raised it's arms to crush the two mutants, but was interrupted by Fredrick J Dukes slamming into him.

"Al'ight now I'm gonna have to teach yah some manners" Fred said throwing a few powerful punches at the Angel. The Angel seemed amazed by the fact a human could fight it hand-to-hand. At least before recovering and blocking a shot, and throwing it's own. Fred side stepped and grabbed the arm, throwing the alien to the ground. The Angel stared up before being blinded by a Mac-10.

"Nice job Fred." Wade said jumping off the now raging Angel and putting his hand up for a high five.

"Thanks." Fred said slapping the hand. Then being throw across the room by the outer space invader.

"AAAHHH!" Cried Wade, ducking a few swings from the Angel. The angel swung left and right at Wade, Fred, Wraith and Victor, who had rejoined the fight.

"What are we going to do?" Kaji asked.

"_We_? Your not doing anything!" Misato said angered at the spy.

"You can do this later! Now we need to figure out how to kill the Angel." Ritsuko said.

"I have an idea." Chris said. "Do you have any power cables around here?"

"I think there's some in the mech-lab." Ritsuko answered.

"GO GET THEM! QUICK!" Chris said. The scientist and Maya both rushed away to get the cables.

"What do we do?" Misato asked determined to fight this angel.

"Open Fire!" Chris answered pulling out his pistol and began firing. Kaji and Misato joined in.

The Angel fought the combined efforts of Wade, Wraith, Fred, Victor, Chris, Misato, and Kaji for several minutes with little effect seen.

_Where are those damn cables?_ Chris thought, long ago running out of ammo and switching to his lighting bolts. At that moment Ritsuko and Maya returned with the cables.

" 'bout time." He said.

"JOHN!" He cried. John teleported next to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you attach these to the Angel?" Chris said holding up the power cables.

"Yeah, but why?" Wraith asked taking the cables.

"Just trust me." Chris said. John stared at him a moment before shrugging and teleporting away.

"What are you doing?" Maya asked.

"Just stand back." Chris said seeing that John had attached the other end of the cables to the Angel.

The NERV crew did as told and retreated. Chris took a few breaths and touched the cables to his chest to test his theory, they flashed to life when they touched his body.

"Guys get away from it!" He yelled. They looked at him and instantly realized they should listen to him. When they scattered Chris slammed the cables against his chest, making a large amount of electricity surge through the Angel. The Angel roared in pain but started to move towards the source of it's torment.

Bolts of electricity flew from the Angel and Chris, shorting out lights and causing explosions through out the hallway.

_Damn it! Why isn't working!?_ Chris thought. A thought suddenly occurred. He took one side of the cable and stuck it in his mouth.

The electricity, now being directly in contact with the cable, surged with ten times the force of before. Electricity flew through the air in all directions. Chris and the angel both hollered in pain.

Both The NERV crew and Team X were hiding behind a wall trying to avoid the lightning. And as soon as it started the violent torrent of lightning stopped. The group looked around the corner and viewed upon the unconscious body of Chris Bradley and the dead corpse of of the Angel.

* * *

_NERV Garage 2 Days Later_

Gendo Ikari was fuming as he walked through the halls of NERV as he started to head home. The cause for his foul mood, besides the usual, was Stryker and his team of undisciplined, mutant soldiers. They had caused an Angel to mutate by coming in contact with him, then the fight with the behemoth had caused an entire sector of the base to be devoid of power for several hours, and a hallway to be closed down due to reconstruction.

Gendo was thinking of a way to get rid of the Americans, but still have a decent security team, when he was interrupted by a large man standing by his car.

"Commander." Victor said in his dark, gravely voice.

"Creed." The commander greeted annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm going on a trip soon." Victor said, turning towards the smaller man.

"What?" Gendo said.

"And I have something I've been wanting to do for awhile." The feral mutant continued.

"What are you talking about Creed?" Gendo said taking a step back.

"My dad was a drunk. and a bastard." Victor said taking a step towards the commander.

"You remind me a lot of my father."

"I hated my father." He said in a freezing voice

* * *

_NERV Lab_

Ritsuko Akagi was working late at night on her latest project when a soul searing scream racked the base. She raced out of the lab and towards the source of the scream. She eventually made it to the car garage finding the bloody corpse of Commander Gendo Ikari.


	5. Doing The Math

Evangelion: X-Treme Measures

Chapter 5: Doing The Math

_In the Canadian Rockies_

Logan awoke with a roar claws extended, nostrils flared, breathing sharp. He looked like an animal trapped in a corner ready to go out with blood on it's fangs. Then the reality came flooding in and he realized where he was.

_Easy old man, easy._ Logan thought fighting an uphill battle to calm his breath. He searched for Kayla while retracting his claws, and found those big doe like brown eyes looking at him with not fear as most had looked at him with, but concern.

"Was it the wars?" She asked having grown accustomed to his past.

Logan wished it had been that. What had caused his mind to go on the warpath was he had felt death. The kind of death he and Victor had dealt out for close to a hundred years, the kind of death that Stryker had tried to get him to keep giving out when he bailed them out of prison. The kind of death, that he was good at.

"Yeah." _He lied._

"Which one?" Kayla asked out of curiosity.

"All of them." _That technically wasn't a lie._

Kayla crawled back into bed and slapped Logan's hand away from the claw marks on her arms.

"Nothing to worry about." She said as she settled back in to Logan's arms.

"Looks like we're going to need new sheets baby." She added groggily before letting sleep take over.

"Yeah." Logan chuckled out letting her sleep. He settled back into bed but kept his mind alert, something still seemed ... off. Just not right. He searched with his heightened senses for any intruders who might be on the property, and found no one.

He left it at that but fell into a restless, dreamless sleep.

_In Tokyo-3, NERV HQ_

Gendo laid dead in the morgue. Stryker has sent Team X out to search the city and surrounding areas for Victor when it had become apparent he was the culprit. John Wraith had searched all of the subway tunnels in the city because his ever paranoid mind had been convinced that's where Victor would go to for escape. He had found some tracks but they had lead to him to the docks somehow. He radioed in the information and let other take over the search. He now walked through the halls of NERV trying to find Stryker to get relieved, god he wanted a beer, when he came upon a figure that made him freeze.

A boy of no more than fourteen, dressed in what John assumed were his sleep clothes, was sitting in a chair, hunched over with a aura of depression and confusion surrounding him. The dim lights helped the picture reach a new level of gloom. John looked at the figure in sadness. He sighed and walked over the teen, beer forgotten.

"Hey kid. How yah holdin' up?" He asked taking the seat next to him.

Shinji looked up at the teleporter with some hesitance. "Alright I guess."

"Hey-I'm um-I'm sorry about-"

"Don't be." Shinji interrupted.

This confused John, and made him worry.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because...I'm not sure...if I'm sorry either." Shinji hesitated.

John looked at the boy and remembered his own past. He asked Shinji about his relationship with his father. Shinji was hesitant but with some coaxing told John about his mother, being sent away, and being brought back just to pilot EVA.

John looked to the floor and remembered having a similar conversation with his boxing coach, so many years ago. He sighed because he knew what had to be done.

"My mom died when I was young too." He started. He saw Shinji look at him. _Good I have his attention._

"Cancer took her." He continued and took off his hat.

"And personally I would have rather been sent away, because my ole man beat my ass until my powers kicked in. Until then the doctor at the hospital knew more about me than he did." He stopped, the wound may have healed on this event but the scar was still there. But had to be done.

"I always wanted to be somewhere else, to just-just runaway. Then when I turned twelve-" _BAMF!_ He ported to the other side of Shinji. "I could."

"What'd you do?" Shinji asked, wanting him to continue.

"I did just that, I ran away. Teleported onto a few trucks until I ended up in New Orleans, I was born in Mississippi forgot to tell ya that, and met Chuck." He reminisced.

"Who's Chuck?" Shinji was feeling better having someone who he could relate to.

"He owned a gym in New Orleans, taught me how to box." He said putting his hands up in the classic boxer position, with a slight smile on his face remembering his days in the gym.

"You ever seen a boxing match Shinji?" He asked looking to the boy.

"Uh, I'm not much for fighting." Shinji admitted shyly.

"Oh, there's more to boxing than just fighting. There's more to every fighting style than just fighting. There's technique, the training, the reason behind fighting that way. " John said counting off on his fingers.

"Maybe I'll show you a few moves sometime." He smiled at Shinji.

"Really?" Shinji said actually a little...happy.

"Sure." John said shrugging his shoulders.

"Wraith." cried a new voice down the hall. John and Shinji looked to see Zero standing a the end of the long, eerie hallway.

"Stryker need us." He said.

"Alright." He said.

"Sorry kid. Gotta go." He said towards Shinji. Shinji nodded and Wraith began to walk down the hallway.

Shinji thought about the conversation he just had with the man and noticed something amiss with some facts.

After the attack over a month ago Misato had demanded at least some information about the pilots bodyguards. She hadn't gotten much but she had shared it with the pilots. One piece of information they got was the ages of the Team X members. John Wraith's age was listed as thirty-five.

Shinji did the math and it didn't make sense. If the story he had been told was true... than John Wraith had been using his powers for eight years when Second Impact happened.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay I'm finally back and I realize this is a short chapter but the next chapter is going to be a big action chapter involving Victor and Wolverine (not really a spoiler since it's kind of obvious). So I wanted to have this chapter be short and add a few more details to the story.**

**Also I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed while I was I was working on other stuff.**

**A few people have said I should make the pilots have powers but I've seen similar things in other stories. You know the pilots meet some cross-over character and then they get the same powers that the character has, and I don't want to do that. But someone is going to get powers and I'm going to give you guys a hint. Watch a few episodes of Wolverine and The X-Men and look at the main team on that show and look for any similarities to Evangelion characters.**


	6. Unleashing An Animal

Evangelion: X-Treme Measures

Chapter 6: Unleashing An Animal

_He's in there._ Logan thought with a look of rage on his face. He walked up to a bar's entrance, the bar itself was an old barn that had been abandoned long ago that had been turned into a bar when the town was set up after Second Impact. Logan had followed a scent from the hospital to here. He was at the hospital because Kayla was dead, the official report says a bear was the culprit, and if Logan had been an ordinary man he would have believed that. But he had seen too much in his long life to not notice it. That scent.

He had been noticing this scent following him around where ever he went the last few weeks. Work, home, the school Kayla worked at, it was truly following him. But whenever he would start to investigate the scent would vanish. The smell had some faint familiarity in it but Logan had pushed the thought out of his mind. That was until Stryker came.

He was working yesterday at the lumber yard when his old boss and Zero showed up and told him the commander of NERV was dead. He of course asked why this involved him, he like the rest of the world had heard about the good deeds the organization had done (although it reminded him too much of his few days with Weapon X), but if they were missing a seat at the company picnic who was he to care? Then the told him about Victor. He stared at the Colonel as he told the stories of Weapon X's interactions with NERV up til Gendo's demise with a grim curiosity about what had happened to his brother.

When asked about joining up with them to hunt Victor he had laughed in their faces.

"_If Victor's getting himself in trouble, it's probably your fault." _He had told them, in all honesty that was probably true, but truth and Stryker rarely went together.

The next day a co-worker had come running up with a phone and told him it was an emergency. It was the hospital, saying Kayla had been attacked. He dropped the phone, hopped in the car and went full speed all the way to the hospital, but by the time he got there she was gone. Now here he was, to kill Victor.

He opened the door and looked around the bar. The place was not a busy as it would usually be, only a few scattered crews and drunks. His eyes scanned the customers one at a time, until he came upon a large man, with a black trench-coat, hunched over the bar.

Logan wanted nothing more than to, march up and skewer him on his claws in front of everybody, but his instincts held him back. So he walked up to the bar as calmly as he could and sat down beside Victor. Victor looked over at his little brother, and smirked.

"Bottle of Whiskey." Logan told the barman. The bar tender gave him the bottle plus a glass, already filled with the dark liquid. The short mutant drank from the glass slowly and glanced at Victor. He finished his drink and set down the now empty glass.

"Why'd you do it?" He asked without looking at his brother.

"Why?" Victor said so casually, as if talking about the weather. "Really, I was bored. You never write, you never call, how else am I suppose to get you attention?"

Logan looked at his brother as if he were crazy, the look in Victor's eyes seemed to confirm it.

"Really it's your fault in a way." Victor said pouring some of the whiskey into his glass. "I mean all these years of rest and relaxation have made you soft and messy. You sensed me. You could have found me and we could have talked like civilized human beings, but noooooo! You had to be stupid and then I had to kill your little girlfriend just to catch up on old ti-". His mocking ended with a Whiskey bottle to the face.

Victor rolled out of his seat and stood up quickly, only to be met with Logan's right fist slamming into his face. Logan wasn't finished, he punched him with his left hand while extending his claws, leaving a large gash on Victor's face.

"Is that all you got?" Victor said with a smile, while his wounds healed. Logan charged at him, and Victor met him head on. While Logan went for a stabbing punch with his claws Victor just slammed his hands into the smaller man's shoulders, throwing him to the ground and throwing him across the room.

"Like I said Jimmy, you've gotten messy." Victor said walking towards the bar where he'd thrown Logan.

He was about to look over the bar to find his little brother when Logan popped up with a shotgun the bartender had for protection. He shot the weapon straight at Victor's face, but he moved his head enough to the side to just get the glancing spread of the gun.

Even with half his face shredded the man still smiled. "That tickled."

Logan dropped the gun and jumped over the bar, claws extended. He made a horizontal slash aimed at Victor's chest, while Victor went for his face. Both slashes connected spilling blood.

The two mutants staggered away from each other. Waiting for their abilities to heal them.

"We're going to be at this all day." Victor pointed out as his face healed up.

Logan snorted at the joke and said "Good". Victor smiled before closing the gap and swinging his clawed hands. Logan put up his claws to block, sending them through Victor's open palm.

The feral mutant roared in pain.

Logan seized the opportunity and heel kicked Victor in the chest, sending him through the barn doors. Logan ran outside to continue the fight but he saw no sign of Victor. He looked all around but couldn't find him.

"Looking for me?" He heard above him. He looked just as Victor descended upon him, slamming him into the ground. Before he could do anything Victor grabbed his head, and smashed it into the ground repeatedly.

Logan's brains were getting scrambled and he had to act on instinct. He shoved his claws through Victor's stomach making the man stop, before using a head-butt to get the mutant off of him.

"Still fighting like a man Jimmy?" Victor said holding his now broken nose, waiting for it to heal. "Haven't you realized we're not like most me-".

His little speech was responded to with a 4X4 to his already damaged face. Logan dropped the piece of wood and stabbed Victor's chest a few times hoping to puncture a lung , before one of his hands was caught.

"Alright no more playing around." Victor said, all jovial tones gone from his voice. He roared as he spun around Logan embedding his claws in his back before slamming his other hand on Logan's chest and tearing flesh away.

Logan roared in pain but soon found himself flying through the air, right into a moving truck! He was hurled over the vehicle from the impact and fell lifelessly onto the ground. He heard Victor coming closer but his head was still spinning from the impact with the truck, making him pretty useless at the moment.

Victor looked down upon his brother. He was disgusted and delighted at the site. How could this weakling be his brother? He raised his foot and smashed it on Logan's extended claws, breaking them and making him scream. Logan passed out from exertion and pain before Victor walked away.

_2 hours later_

Logan was flopped down on an operating table in the Hospital. The doctors had been told he had multiple puncture wounds, but when they ripped his shirt to begin the operation they found nothing.

"What is this some kind of joke? This guys fine." One of the doctor's said.

Suddenly Logan's eyes flew open. He stood up almost too fast for the doctor's to see.

"Where is he!" He asked grabbing a doctor. The doctor obviously not knowing what the man was talking about just shook his head while saying he didn't know.

"Now is it your problem?" He heard a voice say. Logan spun around to see William Stryker standing in the doorway.

He ran at the man and grabbed him shoving him through the door.

"Where is he!" He said wanting answers.

"I don't know, my people lost track of him soon after your fight with him. There's no sign of him." Stryker said trying to pry the mutants hands off of him.

"LIE! You know where he is! You have to know!" Logan said extending his claws.

"What are you going to do? Kill me? Not much incentive for me to tell you. Besides what would you do when you found him? He beat you Logan, and you know it. He was playing for most of that fight." Stryker said finally getting his suit free.

Logan just stumbled back and slid down the wall, knowing that he was right. He wasn't strong enough to kill Victor.

"But I can help you." He heard Stryker say. He looked at the army man to ask why but Stryker was one step ahead of him.

"Victor's killed the man responsible for NERV, the organization that's trying to save the world from the Angels'. He's now a liability for Weapon X."

"So you want me to work for you by killing Victor?" Logan asked with his classic cynicism.

"Consider it a win-win situation. I get rid of a nuisance and you get the tools and the information to kill Victor." Stryker said reaching his hands out to seal the deal.

Logan looked at the extended hand. He knew the resources the colonel had could really help him. But he had taken the man's help before and he didn't like where it lead him. He looked at the colonel with a skeptical glance.

"What kind of tools?" He asked. Stryker just smiled.

_2 days later_

Logan thought over the explanation he was given by Stryker once again as he was lowered into the tank that would give him his new "tools". They were going to lace his skeleton with the metal they had been trying to find in Africa all those years ago. The metal was near indestructible, and would make him, as Stryker said, unstoppable. He was also told it would be incredibly painful, if he made it at all. He was having second thoughts about this little operation Stryker set up. How could he kill Victor if he was dead?

An image of those six years with Kayla flashed in his mind, the trust of telling her about is mutation, her always telling him he wasn't just some mindless killing machine, her love, and his resolve was steeled again. No matter the pain, no matter the limits he had to surpass he would get revenge on Victor for what he'd done. He nodded his head to the doctors and the last sound he heard were the drills starting.

_NERV Medical Wing 3 days later_

Ritsuko was not happy when Col. Stryker had asked for this new patient to be put in the medical wing. But she was convinced it would be good for the pilots by the army man and relented. She was not as upset when she was asked to watch the man, as she wasn't doing any of the work on the Dummy Plug that Gendo had her doing, now that the powerful man was dead and buried. In fact she had deleted all evidence of that device from the MAGI, making sure she would be the only one to ever know about that sick machine her former boss tried to make her create. It made her shudder how he had made promises of the system surpassing her mother's MAGI system, but hey hindsight is 20/20.

Ritsuko pushed her heavy thought away as she came to the bedside of the patient of Col. Stryker and looked at his vitals. He seemed to be doing well, except for this coma he had been brought in. She gazed down at the man. Shorter than a few members of Team X, which she assumed he was here for, but not exactly super short either. He had a very unique hairdo, with some very long sideburns. He was also muscular, but not ripped. She checked his vitals one more time before turning away to leave and attend to her other duties.

That's when she felt a hand go around her throat and being pressed into a well muscled chest. The hand squeezed.

"Where am I?" A dark, grizzled voice said.

Ritsuko tried to answer but the hand around her throat was tightening. She grasped at it trying to remove it but to no avail.

"Where!" The stranger said again.

"N-N-NERV!" She scrambled out as she was able to get a small grip on the hand.

Another hand was raised into her view, when foot long metal claws extended from the knuckles with a snikt! Her eyes widened with both fear and fascination.

"Where's Stryker?" The voice said coldly.

"Logan! Buddy!" Wade said popping into view, surprising Ritsuko and apparently her attacker, because he loosened his grip.

"Wade?" Logan said losing some malice. Before Wade raised a pistol-grip shotgun and fired at the man's head point blank.

"Get your hand's off my woman!" Wade yelled pumping the shotgun.

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay everyone a new chapter! Sorry it took so long but I've had some internet problems I had to deal with first.**

**I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter because I'm going to introduce my "developing powers" character, I can give you a hint it's not any of the pilots. **

**Logan's going to meet the NERV crew, for those wondering Victors going to be MIA for a while so say goodbye to him. I'm also going to have another big action sequence so a lots going to be covered but it will (hopefully) out very soon because I have it all planned out.**


	7. Shadow Cat

Evangelion: X-Treme Measures

Chapter 7: Shadow Cat

Hikari Horaki was being chased by something. She didn't know what and she didn't know where she was going, all she knew was the feeling of a horrible presence following her. She kept running down a seemingly never ending hallway with various twist, turns, and changes of direction. She just kept running never knowing what was behind her.

However her little run was cut short by a dead end. She looked back behind her, and again while she saw nothing she still had this overcoming sense of doom approaching. All intelligence and sense of reason went out the window as she began to pound on the wall hoping for some way out. The feeling got closer and closer, Hikari closed her eyes tight and hoped this situation would end, still pounding on the wall. And then she felt the wall give way.

Her eyes were still shut when she landed with a light thump and rolled on to the floor. She quickly took in her surroundings and found herself in the living room of her house.

_A dream! Thank goodness!_ Hikari thought with a sigh of relief.

"Hikari?" She heard a voice say. She turned her body towards the hallway and saw her sisters standing at the entrance to the living room, looking at her with looks of concern.

" I had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." Hikari told Kodama, her college age sister. Kodama walked towards her and checked her face where a slight bruise was forming.

"You sure? Because it looks like you fell down." Kodama told her.

"I did feel like I fell. Maybe I was sleep walking?" Hikari mused.

"Maybe." Kodama said.

"Hey Nozomi, what's up? Usually you'd be chattering away by now." She said looking towards her and Hikari's usually chatty baby sister

They saw her looking confusedly at the ceiling just above their head. They looked up to where she was looking and gasped wide eyed at what they saw.

Hikari's blanket and pillow where literally hanging halfway out of the ceiling as if they'd gone through the floor.

_NERV Headquarters_

Logan busted into Stryker's office with a angered look on his face.

"What's the deal Stryker? Can't go two minutes without screwing me over!" He accused the colonel.

"What do you mean Logan? I gave you the new weapons and my people are still looking for Victor as our deal entailed." Stryker said with a calm demeanor.

"Yeah but you never said I'd be shipped to some base in Japan while I'm out." Logan shot back.

"I'm working here now Logan. Team X are guarding the Evangelion pilots. I have to be here. And If you want my help it'd be a good idea to stick close." Stryker explained his logic.

Logan seethed for a few minutes but realized Stryker had a point.

"So where's Victor then?" He said unleashing his new claws.

"Last we heard he was heading south, maybe to the Mexican border." Stryker said. "But our investigator was killed by Victor and the trail went cold."

"That's all you can give me? A maybe?" Logan asked.

"You know Victor. He'll cover his tracks as long as he knows we're after him." Stryker said.

"Well what am I supposed to do while you sit on your bum and try to get a tracker with enough balls to go after him?" Logan said, his anger rising again.

"Maybe reintroduce yourself to the team and help us out here?" Stryker suggested.

Logan stared at the man before walking back towards the door.

"I'll find him myself." He said without looking back.

He walked out the door and glared at Zero, obviously Stryker thought he'd cave under that offer to join the team again. Although after about ten minutes of walking around similar hallways with seemingly no progress in finding a way out he wished he'd asked for directions.

"Kaji leave me alone!" Logan heard from down a hallway.

"Oh, I know you don't mean that Katsuragi."A male voice responded to the previous female voice.

The female voice sounded annoyed and agitated. Logan approached the voices and came upon a woman with purple hair trying to pry her hand away from a man with a ponytail and five o'clock shadow.

"Stop it Kaji!" Misato said once again trying to pull her hand away from the spy's grip.

"Now, now my dear Misato. We can still be civil, can't we?" Kaji said pulling her closer to him.

"We could! But you just want to get in my pants! Now BACK OFF!" Misato said now trying to get her arms out of Kaji's grip, and sounding particularly pissed off.

"Hey bub." Logan decided now to speak up.

The spy turned to Logan, Misato even in her awkward position tried to look at the newcomer.

"I think the lady wants to be left alone." Logan said stepping forward.

"Oh well, you don't know Misato like I do friend." Kaji said putting on his best smile.

"No, but I can tell when a woman wants to be left alone, now let go of her!" Logan said raising his voice slightly.

Kaji dropped the grin and let go of Misato. He stared at Logan for a few seconds before smiling again.

"Sure thing Chum. Just messing around." Kaji said putting his hands up defensively.

"I'm sure." Logan snorted.

Kaji put his hands in his pockets and walked away from Logan and Misato, when he turned a corner Logan looked at the woman standing next to him.

"I hope I wasn't out of line there." Logan said flatly.

"No. Thank you." Misato said rubbing her wrist. She looked at the man who came to her rescue.

"Aren't you the one Col. Stryker brought in the other day?" She asked, mildly recognizing the man.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying for long. Can you help me find away out of here?" Logan responded.

Misato chuckled and explained that she could barely find her way around the huge base, but she would help any way she could. So they walked around for a few minutes before they eventually found the car elevator so Logan could get back to the surface.

"Thanks I thought I'd be down here forever." Logan said before he got on the tram.

"No problem." Misato said with a smile. Logan turned around to get on the tram before he turned back around.

"Oh before I go. You might want to kick him really hard in the balls." Logan said pointing behind Misato. Misato turned around and saw Kaji ducking around the corner to avoid being seen.

Misato's eye twitched. "Thanks."

Logan chuckled and got on the tram. As he went up he swore he heard a grown man cry out like a little girl.

_A week later_

Hikari had been having trouble sleeping ever since he incident several nights ago. She hadn't slept in her room, she slept with her sister Nozomi to avoid seeing the pillow that was still stuck in the ceiling of the living room. She hadn't gone to school all week and when Asuka came over she immediately suggested they go out somewhere, so Asuka wouldn't see anything.

Kodama couldn't explain anything and actually didn't want to. She felt horrible for Hikari, she was the guardian but she couldn't help her little sister. She looked out in the living room and saw Hikari looking up at the ceiling, she'd been doing this all week, she'd stare at that stuff hanging out of the ceiling somehow trying to explain how they got half way out of the ceiling.

Suddenly a door bell broke her little exploration of weird ass crap. Hikari quickly went to the door and opened it revealing Asuka, Zero, and Fred.

"Hey Hikari!" Asuka said cheerfully.

"Um, hey Asuka. What're you doing here?" Hikari said looking at the two men behind the redhead.

"You've been cooped up all week! So as your friend I'm taking you to the mall to get you some fresh air." Asuka said with an affirmative nod.

Hikari stood their wondering how to get out of this. When she couldn't she decided to just give in and go. What's the harm?

"Okay. Let me get my shoes." She told the trio.

Hikari grabbed her shoes and put them on quickly as she didn't want to make the three wait long.

"Kodama, I'm going to the mall with Asuka. I'll be back later." She shouted as she headed towards the door.

Hikari stepped out of the house. "Okay let's go."

The two girls and their mutant bodyguards piled into the black car they had arrived in and drove off.

_Tokyo-3 Mall_

Logan was a little pissed at himself. He was most definitely angered at Stryker's adding to their deal but he probably should have realized that with out him, or money, he wasn't able to leave Japan and search for Victor.

Logan had tried to find employment of some kind but unfortunately his Japanese was rusty, so people were less likely to hire him.

Now he was wandering the mall trying to kill time...and trying to decide if he should go back to Stryker.

The mall was quite large and had three different floors. Logan was currently on the second one and just looking out over the huge structure. When he happened to see a large, muscled blonde man and a Korean dressed formally, following two teenage girls.

He chuckled at the two former killers turned into glorified babysitters.

"We have spotted the target." Logan heard a man say. He turned to the right and saw a man in a black trench coat talking on a cell phone.

"Yes two of the body guards are here with the pilot. Along with an unknown girl, probably an acquaintance. Prepare the teams." He said before putting his walkie-talkie back in his pocket. He looked around, probably to check for more of Team X when his eyes caught Logan.

Logan realized his mistake and quickly put his head down and walked away. He walked for a few minutes before looking back and seeing the same man about ten feet behind him. Logan knew he had to warn Zero and Fred, but first he had to lose the nut-job behind him.

Logan walked briskly into a store and walked to the very back corner of the store, away from other people and pretended to look through the shelves. After confirming the man in the trench coat was still following him he decided the best way to loose the man was to get rid of him. He grabbed a leather jacket off a rack and headed towards the changing room.

He closed the curtain and turned toward the mirror away from the entry way and waited.

"I am sorry for this but I guess you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time." The man said behind him before Logan felt the distinctive sting of a bullet breaking skin but with his new metal laced bones he was able to quickly spin around and grab the man, stabbing him in the gut all in one smooth motion.

As the man looked down in horror at the claws stuck in his stomach Logan said "So were you." before letting him drop to the floor dead.

"Number 1, have you taken care of the variable?" Logan heard on the dead man's walkie-talkie.

"Number 1, I repeat, have you taken care of the variable?" He heard again as he picked up the device. He pushed the button and said.

"Hello. This is the variable, Number 1 is dead."

"SHIT!" Logan heard as he left the dressing room.

_With Zero, Fred, and the girls_

Zero hated this job. He hated that Stryker made him babysit this spoiled brat and her friend. Plus he had to be partnered with Fred Dukes, the laziest member of Team X. In short Zero was having a bad day.

It, however, got worse when he heard a shotgun blast rattle the mall, and cause everyone to scatter and scream.

Zero and Duke turned around to see two men holding shotguns, one of them had his aimed in the air. Neither were paying any attention to the crowds of screaming people just staring at the two men and the girls.

"Oh great more jokers with guns." Fred said with a roll of his eyes. Zero had to silently agree.

"Actually big boy you have to deal with our friends over there." One of the men said moving his gun slightly to another part of the mall.

Fred looked towards the direction the man pointed and saw two men standing in the entrance of a Gap with an RPG.

"Oh shit! Zero get the girls out of here, I'll deal with this!' Fred said running towards the two men.

The pair aimed and fired their rocket, Fred stopped mid-step and punched the projectile which exploded on impact with his massive fist.

"Now ya' did it." He said as the smoke cleared around him. "Now I have to hurt ya'.

He stepped closer to the men when he was blind sided by another RPG.

He looked to where the shot came from and saw another team with similar weaponry and the first team was already taken aim again.

_Damn._ Was all he thought.

_With Zero and the girls_

Zero had done as he was told and killed the two men, making sure Hikari wouldn't see the carnage as best he could, last thing he needed was Stryker chewing him out about a girl in shock.

He had herded the girls behind a wall when they were shot at by a machine gun. Zero was taking blind shots to try and kill who ever had the machine gun.

"Asuka take Hikari and get out!" Zero said reloading.

Asuka did as she was told and grabbed Hikari's hand. They ran as fast as they could ducking and weaving between stores to avoid any further enemies that may be in the mall. After a few minutes of running they found an exit door. They pushed it and found about a dozen men in similar clothes to the ones earlier.

The men grabbed the two teens before they could react.

"We have the target." A man who appeared to be the leader said into a walkie-talkie as he looked at the two girls he and his team had now had in their possession.

"What do you want us to do about this one?" Another man asked indicating Hikari.

"She's not a pilot and not of any use to us." He said coldly and stared at the freckled faced girl. "Kill her."

Hikari and Asuka's eyes widened. The world suddenly went into slow motion for Hikari. She saw one of the men pull a pistol out of his holster, he took aim, and steadied his hand, Hikari heard Asuka begging for the men to spare her friend, she heard the cock of the gun.

Hikari was going to die and she couldn't do anything, she closed her eyes tight. She felt hollow inside, she felt cold, she felt... weightless.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Hikari kept her eyes shut tight but didn't feel anything as she heard the shots. Then she heard a man groan in pain?

Hikari opened her eyes and looked around and saw the man that was holding her had four bullets in him, but she didn't feel any wounds on her body. What was going on?

"YOU IDIOT! SHE WAS NOT BUT TWO FEET IN FRONT OF YOU! HOW COULD YOU MISS HER!" The leader asked the man in a screaming voice. His plans suddenly had a very odd bump in the road.

"Probably have shitty help." The leader heard a gruff voice say behind him. He spun around before having a fist impact it.

The man was laid flat out from Logan's metal laced punch. The Canadian looked to the remaining men and the two girls.

"How do you want to do this? The easy way?" Logan started.

"Or the hard way?" He finished as he unsheathed his claws for all to see.

The men looked at each other and as if silently giving each other signals several rushed Logan while the remaining three took the girls elsewhere.

"Have it your way." Logan said with some annoyance as he cut down the first man.

_With Hikari and Asuka_

Three men had grabbed Hikari and Asuka and ran down the hallway the exit door lead to and were currently running to escape the clawed man and his counterparts. But they were being slowed by the struggling of two panicking teenage girls.

"Damn it just knock them out or we'll get tracked by those freaks they have as bodyguards!" One of them said.

Hikari wasn't stupid she knew that would be the end of them if they got knocked out before the bodyguards caught up. She remembered the feeling of the dream she had a week ago and before she was shot. As one of the men walked up to Asuka to knock her out she took a deep breath and launched herself towards Asuka.

She phased through the arms holding her and the man in front of Asuka. She turned back to normal and crashed into Asuka by pure accident but in got the two girls away from the men who captured them, if only a few feet away.

The men that Hikari phased through panicked at the odd site he saw and pulled his gun.

"STOP!" He commanded. Hikari saw this from her position on the floor and grabbed Asuka while concentrating again.

They phased through the floor and heard the shot the man had fired when they escaped.

The girls fell from the ceiling and landed in the parking garage of the mall. A powder blue Prius broke their fall as the two girls hit it with a grunt of pain. They rolled off the vehicle and onto the concrete floors of the garage.

Groaning and rubbing away the pain in they're limbs from the fall they both sat up. Asuka looked at her friend and asked the only thing that came to mind.

"Hikari?" She started softly.

Her friend looked at the German with some worry.

"What was that?" Asuka asked.

Hikari thought over the last week to try and find an explanation for the odd circumstances she was in. She quickly ran out of logical options.

"I don't know." She told her friend.

The whole group was back at NERV HQ now. Hikari was a little nervous having never been in the imposing facility before.

She was left in a waiting room of the medical facility. Everyone else had shuffled off to somewhere else.

_NERV Command Center_

"And that's when I told Pilot Sohryu to take Miss Horaki and run colonel." Zero said giving the summary of what he saw during the attack.

"Very good Zero. Major Katsuragi." Stryker said letting the purple haired major step forward.

"Thank you. This is the second attack this month and the third in the last three months alone. This can't be a coincidence; we need answers about who these people are." Misato said in a commanding tone.

"I think I can shed some light on that Major." Logan said stepping forward. He had come with the group back to NERV to make sure everything went alright after the attack...and to get a place to stay.

"Most of those men were unmarked but on one of the group that grabbed the girls had this on them." Logan said throwing a patch, like the kind one would sew on a jacket, on the table. On it in bold print were the letters HYDRA.

"Well we have a name for these guys and they're getting more and more organized, and bold. We have to find a way to deal with them and fast." Misato said taking the patch and examining it more closely.

"I'll have my team keep extra close to the pilots. Especially now that we have our team at full power?" Stryker said looking at Logan with a questioning gaze.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll stick around until things settle down. But Stryker if you find any information on Victor I'm chasing it. Pilots or no pilots. Understand?" Logan commanded without any room for argument.

"Deal Logan." Stryker said with some reverence in his eyes.

"WOO! Our old mascots back on the team!" Wade said grabbing a hold of Logan.

"Let's say we get you a Team X decoder ring." The madman said.

"Let's say you have ten seconds to let go of me before I pay you back for that shotgun blast the other day." Logan said dryly.

Wade quickly scurried behind Ritsuko to avoid the Canadian.

"Well, well it seems things have been hostile since Commander Ikari's death." A new voice said with some humor is it.

The group turned around to see a man with a long black coat and a fedora standing in the doorway to the command center.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" Ritsuko said with some hostility.

"Quick to the point aren't you Dr. Akagi? I suppose I should introduce myself." The man said taking off his hat.

It revealed an elderly man with white hair and blue eyes. He held a certain royal quality but also a look that left no room to be messed with.

"My name is Eric Lensher. The Marduk Institute sent me. I'm the new commander of NERV."

Author's Notes: For those who aren't sure that's Magneto that just walked in.

Well sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I ran into some troubles when I was writing this. But I hope this makes up for it. I found what I wanted this to be didn't really pan out when I was writing it, originally it was just an action chapter but I like it better now that it focuses on Hikari.

For those wondering why I had Hikari be the one to get powers it's for the same reason I paired Ritsuko with Wade. They're both underused or misused characters, they're both very interesting characters if you look at it but they aren't used a lot due to an already large cast of characters. Similar to the X-Men actually.

Her little arc will be completed next chapter hopefully.

There wasn't a lot of Wade in this chapter so no development in him and Ritsuko's relationship. Maybe next chapter.

I can't say when the next chapter will be released but I will finish this story.


	8. I Need Your Help Ms Katsuragi

Evangelion: Xtreme Measures

Chapter 8: I Need Your Help Ms. Katsuragi

It had been a crazy week. Gendo dead. Hikari a mutant. New commander. It was a lot for the secret organization to handle. Especially the purple haired Major AKA paperwork dump, Misato Katsuragi.

She was currently walking down to the new commander's office. He had called her specifically to discuss something. So far Misato's impression of the new commander was that he was a vast improvement over the looming evil of Gendo. But in some ways he was worse. With Gendo you had the feeling of confronting some sort of evil, an easy to identify evil. But Commander Lensher, he was a different story.

He had an unsettling presence but also a trusting presence. It was like being with two different people.

Misato reached the doors of the commander's office. She knocked.

"Come in." Came the refined voice of Lensher.

Misato did so and took in the newly redecorated office. It was completely different then before the dark walls and ceilings were now painted a dull white, and the place was lite brightly. The furniture was now a glass and metal desk with a computer on it, two white chairs were settled in front of it for any guest in the office. A book shelf and small music player playing classical music lightly were also present.

Eric Lensher was looking over a book he was unpacking when he turned to Misato.

"Not to speak ill of the dead but the former commander had extremely poor taste." He said closing the book. "So some reconstructing was needed."

Misato nodded but other than that didn't comment.

"Please sit down." Lensher said while waving a hand at the chairs in front of his desk as he sat down himself.

Misato did so and stood of straight in the chair.

"You wanted to talk to me sir?" She said professionally.

Lensher looked at the young woman in front of him for a moment.

"There is something terribly wrong inside of NERV Ms. Katsuragi." He said in that cold voice.

"What do you mean sir?" Misato asked.

Lensher looked up at her and raised himself out of his chair.

"I trust you've gained knowledge about the pilot's bodyguards Major." He said walking towards the music player.

"Yes they're mutants." She commented shortly.

"Tea?" He said from the small dresser the music player sat on stirring himself a cup.

"No thank you sir."

Lensher finished making his tea and turned around. He didn't say anything he merely sipped and looked at Misato. The silence was uncomfortable and awkward for Misato. She wanted to say something but Lensher interrupted her.

"Take out your gun Ms. Katsuragi."

Misato was confused but did so. She held up her handgun and had the handle out towards the white haired man because she assumed he wanted it.

"Thank you." He said waving his hand. The gun flew out of her hand and stopped a few feet in front of her. It floated aimlessly for a few seconds before it started flying slowly towards Lensher. She with all the things she had seen in her life she was still speechless at the display. The hunk of metal slowly floated into the elderly man's hand before he grasped it with a powerful hand.

"You humans and your guns." He mocked.

"You're a mutant!" Misato said without anything else to say.

"Yes. Speechless Ms. Katsuragi?" He again mocked with his overbearing power.

Misato ran over the information the current conversation had displayed. And a few gears clicked in her mind over what Lensher had been hinting at.

"Does this have something to do with Team X?" Misato asked instantly going into Major Mode.

"Only one of them. Colonel Stryker is a man who has convinced himself that he is fighting monsters, and when you fight monsters you become one yourself." Lensher said.

Misato listened intently to the old man.

"Mutants were not caused by Second Impact. They existed long before and even with a decreased population they'll exist long after that incident has become a thing of the past. I was a young man who met another mutant by the name Charles Xavier. We both wanted to ensure the survival of our kind. But our perspectives on the subject were vastly different." Lensher leaned his head down in a solemn memory.

"Due to past experiences I was sure that humans would try to exterminate us and I was willing to fight to ensure that wouldn't happen. Lives of innocents be damned." Lensher said coldly.

Misato was suddenly feeling much more uncomfortable then she was before. This man just said he had no problem killing people and she was unarmed against a man who clearly could do her harm.

"Charles had a much different opinion. He thought we could help the world and then we could be accepted. I thought him a fool. For many years we fought with our own groups and our own powers trying to get to our own goals...never once realizing they were the same." Lensher continued becoming more melancholy.

Misato realized this man and the one he told her about were two different ones. The same name but two different times.

"What happened to Xavier?" Misato asked.

Lensher smiled sadly at Misato and sighed.

"During Second Impact my friend lost his life."

Misato could see tears line the eyes of the older man.

"No matter how many people I killed in my younger years an event like Second Impact will take the fight out of a person. After that I promised to make Charles' dream a reality as peacefully as possible." Lensher finished his story by folding his hands.

Misato ran over the information she was given by the mutant. He seemed sincere and she certainly knew what he meant by "take the fight out of a person"; hell Ritsuko still joked about her excess talking because she was mute for all those years.

"What does this have to do with Stryker?" Misato asked getting back to the situation at hand.

"Before Charles and I began our personal war on each other we tried working together, started a school. To help mutants control their powers. Stryker sent his son, Jason, there." Lensher said.

"STRYKER'S SON WAS A MUTANT!" Misato shouted completely suprised.

"Yes." Lensher said digging in his ear to stop the ringing.

"I dealt with a mutant that called himself 'Banshee', had a sonic scream that could turn walls into ruble. Never once did I have ringing in my ears after being near him." Lensher joked.

Misato glared at the mutant commander but said nothing.

"Indeed he was a mutant. He could put images and situations in people brains directly. Both Charles and I tried to help the boy but his most prominent problem wasn't control...it was anger. He had a certain hatred towards his parents because they sent him to us, 'like a freak' he sometimes said. Stryker wanted us to 'cure' his son not help him, when he realized that he brought young Jason home. That was probably the worst thing he could probably ever do." Lensher retold the story of the young illusionist.

"Why, what happened?" Misato asked. Lensher looked towards her with a knowing glance.

"When someone has power over someone else they can abuse it. Jason did just that. His father went to work one day and while he was out Jason made his mother experience the most horrible images he could possibly conjure." Lensher looked up to punctuate the sentence. "It took a power drill to make them stop."

Misato gasped and covered her mouth. How horrible to be killed by your own son.

"Stryker found his wife and son. That's where Charles and I lost any further information on Jason. For all I know he's dead. After Second Impact Stryker got what he wanted most. A way to kill mutants. The team of bodyguards knows nothing of most of it."

"What do you want me to do?" Misato asked.

"Nothing really. You know the bodyguards better than I do, if I try to interact with the bodyguards too much Stryker will become suspicious. I just need the information: which bodyguards are truly loyal to Stryker?" Lensher said leaning over the desk, looming over Misato.

Misato sat in her chair and thought for a moment.

"With Victor gone the only person really loyal to Stryker is Zero; Fred and Wrath seem to just be around to stay out of trouble with Stryker; Bradley is afraid of Stryker more than anything else; and Wade is only with Stryker so he can be himself, but Ritsuko pretty much has him wrapped around her little finger." Misato ran down the list of mutants that surrounded the colonel.

"And what about the Wolverine?" Lensher inquired.

"Logan? He's here to kill Victor the next time he sees him, Stryker is just room and board." Misato revealed.

Lensher stared at Misato for a minute solid before smiling and leaning back.

"Thank you Ms. Katsuragi. That's all I need."

"Really?" Misato was incredulous that all of this was just about her being a character witness.

"Yes my duties to NERV are second to trying to bring down Stryker but that is something that I can't do in a day so you can return to your duties." Lensher explained.

Misato stood up from her seat and saluted. She walked to the door and opened it. She was halfway out when Lensher spoke again.

"Ms. Katsuragi-" Misato glanced over he shoulder "What I'm planning won't be small and it may bring others into the fray, be prepared."

Misato nodded and walked out of the office.

_Weapon X apartment_

The bodyguards from Weapon X had been put up in their own apartments when they moved to Japan. John Wrath enjoyed not being in a stuffy barrack with his fellow mutants or what he loathed even more being stuffed into a plane between Fred "The Blob" Dukes and Wade "The Merc With A Mouth" Wilson playing twenty questions.

He was currently lounging on his couch with a beer when he heard a knock on his door. John looked towards the door. He begrudgingly got up and answered the door.

"How do you impress a woman?" Wade said the second the door opened throw the teleporter off.

"What?" John asked confused.

"Well I would have asked Fred but every time he meets a girl we see her on his arm before we see her in person." Wade explained missing John's confusion.

John tried to piece together the conversation and finally just came out and asked.

"Wade what's this about?"

"I have a date." Wade said as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

**Author's Notes: FINALLY! AN UPDATE! Sorry you guys for such a long wait but my biggest challenge about this story is it's hard to make these chapters do what I want. For the longest time I tried to make this a non-dialogue heavy chapter but it turns out it had to be. **

**I also didn't want this to be a sum up of Magneto's past but I needed to explain where Xavier is and why Magneto's here instead...well besides just me liking him better.**

**Okay so Misato learns Magneto is Magneto. But not really, for those confused she gets he can move things but she doesn't know he can only utilize magnetic fields to move metal.**

**Also a little action in the Wade/Ritsuko relationship. Had to have him in here somewhere or it'd be two chapter with no Wade, which would be sacrilegious!**

**Next chapter will focus on that and a little bit of Hikari.**

**Now to respond to something that multiple people have suggested and I have responded to a few times the pilots getting powers. I won't do it. And the reason for it is simple... I don't want Team X to be the only cool thing in this world.**

**Look at it like this: In the Marvel Universe the X-Men are cool, they have deep characters and wonderful storylines, plus the powers are cool. But mutants aren't the only thing in Marvel that's cool and has those qualities. Hulk and Iron Man are really cool but have nothing to do with the X-Men other than the fact Hulk has kicked the crap out of Wolverine a lot of times.**

**It's the same thing with this story. Weapon X is cool but so are the pilots and the Evangelions. And by giving the pilots powers then it's kind of like me going "FUCK THE EVANGELIONS! SHINJI CAN SHOOT FIRE BALLS!" and I don't want that. The only reason I let Hikari have powers is because she's under used in the series and I'll say this now she'll probably get her own story at a later date.**

**Until next time readers enjoy the current chapter. **


End file.
